heroesofgaiafandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Heroes
Hero Speed Formula The reason it requires HeroSPD-10 in practical application though is because the base stat of heroes is 10. No stat can go lower than 10 when spawning a hero and when fighting a NPC or a hero-less player and though it looks like he doesn't have a hero what he actually has is the "default" hero that has 10/10/10/10 stats. HeroSPD *.02 is indeed the correct formula to find the "true" speed of your unit. In practical application though it requires 10 more speed than what it theoretically would require you when fighting NPCs because the NPCs are getting the bonuses associated with a 10/10/10/10 hero. --KallenStadtfeld 09:37, December 23, 2009 (UTC) *Just a note for future reference, Heroes don't actually get the benefit of a 10/10/10/10 Hero. I've confirmed that the NPC "Hero" as 10/0/10/10. NPCs don't get any DEF bonuses. -- Saucybandit 06:20, January 13, 2010 (UTC) * * * "U is the number of unallocated skill points." can somebody pls explain that to me?i dont get it-----guest Combat damage formula Regarding the hero formulae, what I used so far to figure out the damage was: (atk*atk)/(atk+def)*(1+Hatk/100-Hdef/200)*number_of_units The formula gives quite correct results for the few test cases I ran. However, the formula also suggest that given a large enough Hdef, enemy deals zero damage which is not the case (tested with 224 Hdef). So: either the formula is incorrect or there is some hidden factor that established minimum damage that must 'be dealt. Do you perhaps have more information? -- Huawei 22:35, January 13, 2010 (UTC) *Huawei, I've run some combat damage calculations as well. The first thing, is that there seems to be an error in your formula (assuming that you didn't mistype). The second part of your equation should be '(ATK^2)(ATK + DEF) * + Hdef/200) * units. Not sure where you got the above formula, but to be double sure, I tested out the numbers in an Arena combat simulation, and your formula yielded results that were very wrong. The formula I've given shows that with HATK of 0 and opposing Hero DEF of 200 yields a 1/3 reduction in the amount of damage, such that HDEF would have to be over 1,000 in order to get numbers approaching 0. Furthermore, some units do do "0" damage, but that is a result of the (ATK^2)(ATK + DEF) portion vs high and low tier units. Example: Scout vs. Archangel (5)^2/(5 + 138) = ~0.17. The game rounds down, so damage will be 0. -- Saucybandit 23:45, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Experience gains Just wanted to clarify why I changed the note back: after each level, the experience gain does reset to zero, i.e. you start the next level with 0/xxxxxx experience. The experience required always goes up, but you always have to gain the full amount on the right side of the slash. -- Saucybandit 16:28, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Exp Table I'm no good with math, so does anyone else feel like figuring out the unit growth equations? Please forgive the crappy table formatting as I copied this from excel.